danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshiyo Shimura
|alias = Hoshi (by Marise) Four-Eyes (by Monokuma) Super Potion (by Maro)|image = }} Hoshiyo Shimura (ほしよ しむら Shimura Hoshiyo) is a student of the rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy's third-year class, and a participant of the Killing School Retreat featured in Danganronpa: Serial Bonding. ''Her title is the '''Ultimate Chemist' (超高校レベルの化学者, Chō kōkō reberu no kagaku-sha, Super High School Level Chemist). History Early Life Hoshiyo was never the most inherently social person as a child. She spent the brunt of her free time in elementary and middle school reading inside. Her mother usually worked late, so Hoshiyo spent essentially every afternoon working and reading in the library by her middle school. Her frequent visits caught the attention of a high school student who worked there part-time named Maemi. The older girl to try to befriend her. She designated herself as Hoshiyo's "unofficial older sister" and the two became close friends, as well as Hoshiyo's first real companion. One day, Maemi was having trouble with an assignment for her chemistry class and asked Hoshiyo if she had any idea what she was supposed to do. Hoshiyo managed to figure it out without much trouble and discovered she had a knack for chemistry. She decided to learn more about the subject and spent months researching everything she could find in the library, with Maemi encouraging her as she studied. After gathering all the information the library had to offer, she attempted to perform her own chemical experiments and even successfully applied her skills to baking. While actively pursuing both hobbies in addition to her regular schoolwork, she eventually managed to discover a renewable, eco-friendly fuel alternative. When Hoshiyo received her acceptance letter to Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Chemist, Maemi simultaneously moved away to college. The two still kept in touch over the next few years, up until Hoshiyo was abducted into the Killing Game. Killing School Retreat Appearence Hoshiyo is one of the shortest students at Camp Zetsubou. She has short, messy, black hair that stops just above her shoulders with a curved ahoge at the top. Her typical outfit consists of a dark-red sailor uniform with a maroon skirt, along with black shoes, loose-fitting socks, and a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Personality Hoshiyo is typically quiet when meeting new people. Despite her slight shyness, she still is incredibly caring to those around her. She took up baking since she thought it was a fun way to use her talent to make others happy. She loves being able to solve problems and help those who need it, especially those close to her. Due to the strong connections she makes with her friends, she completely breaks out of her shell to defend them if the need arises. However, in spite of her caring personality, she is also prone to making sarcastic comments when the opportunity arises. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Chemist Hoshiyo is incredibly skilled at calculating chemical formulas and devising experiments. She frequently uses her skills to try and perfect baking recipes, due to their similar fundamentals. She caught Hope's Peak's attention when she created a renewable alternative for oil that only produces half the emissions. Relationships Monokuma Hoshiyo seems to dislike Monokuma even more than the other campers. This seems to stem from the deaths of her close friends, growing more and more with each death in the camp. She also initially fears Monokuma's symbolism, due to her adverse reaction after he first revealed himself. Hirokazu Itami Hirokazu is currently Hoshiyo's closest friend in Camp Zetsubou. The two seem to have a mutual trust for one another. They ally together during the first investigation since Hirokazu couldn't access the crime scene without breaking the rules. She also shows concern for him by asking him about his unease toward his motive video in Chapter One. After his death, Hoshiyo is left devastated, yet determined to find his killer and avenge him. In later chapters, she reflects back on their friendship and turns to her memory of him for guidance. Marise Hayakawa Marise is the only friend at Camp Zetsubou who is as close with Hoshiyo as Hirokazu. During the first investigation, the two work together to gather evidence in the women's restroom to discuss with each other and Hirokazu. They also show genuine friendliness and concern for each other for the next few chapters. When Marise is discovered to be Hirokazu's killer, Hoshiyo's desire to see them brought to judgement is considerably lowered. She feels extreme heartfelt sympathy for Marise's situation and the emotional scarring caused by Hirokazu's death is significantly amplified by losing them both in one day. Masahide Osaka Masahide and Hoshiyo are good friends. The two bond over their love of manga by Yoshihiro Togashi and grow even closer over time. Hoshiyo shows genuine concern over Masahide's apparent self-disappointment, ensuring that he feels content with himself despite the harsh criticism he has faced. Hoshiyo helps him through a panic attack during the fourth trial and reminds him she knows how much it sucks to feel regret, assuring him that they'll be able to find the truth and work through their issues together. Masahide is ultimately inducted into the unofficial friend-group they form with Ayumi and works to help her through the lingering trauma she retains after the third trial. Ayumi Imagawa Ayumi decides to befriend Hoshiyo after Hirokazu and Marise's deaths. Hoshiyo begins to cheer up with her help and is happy she reached out to her. The two open up to each other as time goes on and form a growing friendship over the course of the Killing Game. They both tend to regularly poke fun and snark at each other, but it is mostly in a playful manner. The two form an unofficial friend-group with Masahide after the events of the fourth trial, determined to help each other through their issues and put a stop to the Killing School Retreat. Azumamaro Gensai Maro and Hoshiyo grow closer over their mutual grief for Hirokazu. They team up to investigate his murder and continue to occasionally hang out after the trial. After Maro decides to make her his apprentice, Hoshiyo reluctantly accepts due to his overwhelming insistance. While skeptical of most of his lessons, which she frequently questions and contradicts, Hoshiyo finds them to be at least somewhat useful due to Maro's experience and success. Tamaki Ozu Hoshiyo becomes somewhat irritated with Tamaki after receiving information on her from the motive letter. However, she mostly gets over it and attempts to understand her happy-go-lucky, reckless attitude. She frequently ends up rejecting Tamaki's suggestions to attempt stunts with her, but is typically impressed when she sees the daredevil in action. Maemi Odagawa Maemi is three years older than Hoshiyo and the first real companion she ever had. The two met when Hoshiyo spent her afternoons at the library Maemi worked at everyday after school, with the older girl deciding to befriend her and take over as her "adoptive older sister." She was the one helped Hoshiyo discover her talent in chemistry, supporting her in her efforts to learn about the subject and being there to lend an ear when she had no one else to turn to. Hoshiyo even admits that she does actually think of Maemi as an older sister to her. The two formed a tight bond that lasts to this day, even after moving apart to college and Hope's Peak respectively. Quotes * "As someone who knows the nature of the challenge and also the chemical makeup of a Tide Pod, I highly advise against listening to this suggestion." * "Did you eat an acid and a base together? I’d strongly advise against it." * " As strange as this sounds, I don’t want us to guess wrong and all die." * "Wow. That was probably a compliment." Trivia * Hoshiyo's birthday is shared with famous chemist Marie Curie. * Hoshiyo's English voice actress, Lindsay Jones, was chosen for her role as Ruby Rose in the American web-anime RWBY. She is also married to Robert Marren's voice actor, Michael Jones. * While Hoshiyo primarily enjoys baking for others, she has a habit of sneaking several more of her creations than she initially intends to. She has taken to creating larger batches in order to ensure she still has the amount she plans upon making when all is said and done. ** This is most prevalent in the case of chocolate-based treats, which are her personal favorite. * While she primarily enjoys reading books for the sake of learning interesting new things, she also enjoys reading shounen manga. Particularly those with what she considers to be interesting power systems. * She is currently one of two characters in the Despair Resurfaces series to wear glasses. ** Hoshiyo is nearsighted, while Shihi is farsighted. * As revealed in one of Tansho's FTEs, while she thoroughly enjoys learning and was always at the top of her class, Hoshiyo's academic weakness lies in classes related to performing and visual arts. ** She is more than capable of drawing chemical models, but that's about it when it comes to her artistic abilities. * Hoshiyo became fast friends with Marise because her cheerful personality reminded her of Maemi. * Hoshiyo is demisexual, meaning she is only attracted to people she has a close enough bond with. Her romantic alignment is unconfirmed. * In an unused FTE with Riku, Hoshiyo was revealed to have an ISFP personality type. * Hoshiyo was always meant to replace Hirokazu as protagonist. However, the exact nature of her character arc wasn't decided until around the time she took over the role. * Hoshiyo is the writer's 2nd favorite character in the story. ** Initially, the writer worried about her being a Mary Sue character. However, those fears have since been alleviated, as they particularly enjoy the manner in which she has developed since taking over as protagonist. ** She is also the character whose favor with the author has improved the most drastically. Category:Danganronpa: Serial Bonding Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Science-based Talents Category:Talent: Chemist